fazbear_s_fright_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Michael Afton, aka Phone Guy, is a character in Fazbear's Fright: Storage. Appearance Michael is only interacted with over phone call so does not physically appear on any night, however it can be construed that he is a young American male of unknown ethnicity. Michael was previously a technician for Fazbear Entertainment for an unknown number of years, and specifically claims credit for Mangle's thermal imaging systems. He was presumably laid off after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed it's doors for the last time however maintained his connections with the company, as he was the one to contact the owners of Fazbear's Fright after it burned down. His is the brother of the Crying Child from FNaF 4, and the son of William Afton who is trapped inside Springtrap. Story Some time after the attraction burned down all of the surviving animatronics were moved to an unspecified storage location while a new building for the horror attraction could be found. Michael was able to have the Protagonist hired as night guard, presumably due to their existing experience with the murderous animatronics, while Michael worked to repair the damaged robots. Michael checks in with the night guard every night by leaving a voice message on the phone in the Office and leaves info about how to defend against certain animatronics, and updates on the status of the animatronics. Some time before Night 5 Michael is able to track down the remains of Fredbear, one of the original animatronics from Fredbear's Family Diner. Wanting to have both Fredbear and Springtrap together in the new location, Michael has Fredbear taken to the storage facility for repairs. He is then attacked by Fredbear before Night 6 who escapes and proceeds to attack and kill the Protagonist at the end of the night. Night 7 Michael is the playable character of Night 7, as the night guard was murdered by Fredbear at the end of Night 6. During this night Michael must defend against all nine animatronics at once while attempting to make it to 6 AM so he can escape. Michael is ultimately killed by Fredbear during the second Ending and perished in the fire set to destroy all the remaining animatronics. Phone Calls Night 1 Night 1 Phone call The following phone call is received from Michael at the start of Night 1: "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michael: I used to be the technician at Freddy's, and I was the one who contacted the owners of Fazbear's Fright after the place burned down. Trust me, the equipment you're using right now is much more stable and much less likely to catch fire.... probably. Anyway, the building that you're currently in is a Fazbear storage building. Basically, when a character was scrapped it was sent here to be used for parts, assuming it's parts were still usable. That's why all the animatronics we found in the building are partially dismantled. I'm still working on repairing them, so no all of them are working yet. I'll keep working on them as the week goes on. Now, we're unsure whether or not this will be the final building that the horror attraction takes place in, but while we're still searching for a new location, we need you to keep an eye on these robots. So, allow me to give you a run down of what to expect. As you saw last time, the animatronics tend to wander. Fazbear Entertainment was aware of this, so a security system was already installed. You have a security surveillance tablet, just like last time, except this one isn't mounted to the wall. You can use this to monitor the security cameras mounted throughout the building. If a camera turns to static, don't worry, they'll be online again shortly. The next thing you should know about is what to do when Freddy and his friends get a little bit too close for comfort. To your right you have a second tablet allow you to activate and deactivate the three heaters; one for each entrance to the room you're in. If somebody is, let's say, on your right then turn on the right heater. The animatronics are programmed to avoid temperature hot enough to cause them to overheat and will leave. Once they leave, you can turn the heater off again. Simple enough. You're probably thinking to yourself, well, why can't I leave the heaters on the whole time? There's two reasons: one, your room would become uncomfortably hot and your legs would start sticking to your chair. Two, Mangle. Mangle is that pink and white fox that you can see in the back room with the other characters. Now, Mangle was originally in a room called the 'Kid's Cove', which was a room where all the toddlers would be. To help keep track of them Mangle was given thermal imaging. I know this because, well, I was the one who originally installed it. Now, that creates a problem since heat is your main method of defense. If you leave the heaters on for too long Mangle will start crawling through the air vent connected to you office. You don't want that, so use the heaters sparingly. The last thing I need to go over is the animatronic from the last location, Spring Bonnie. It survived the fire, most of it at least, so it's in the building with you now. From this, since this animatronic is much older than the others, its programming isn't as advanced. This means that you can use the heaters all you want but it won't work on him. To compensate for this we've installed a button that let's you administer a 'controlled shock' in whatever room you chose. It's too weak to affect the others, but it should work on him. So, so recap, use the heaters if somebody comes near, don't use them long enough for Mangle to start moving, and shock Spring Bonnie to get him to stay away. I think that's everything. See you tomorrow." Night 2 This phone call is received from Michael at the start of Night 2: "Hello again. Now, I'm going to keep things brief tonight as you will not only have to worry about more animatronics as I repair them, but the animatronics that were already active are starting to become more active as well, so keep on your toes. The main reason I'm leaving this message is to inform you that we're working on finding another animatronic that I don't particularly like that much. All models of it were supposed to be destroyed but your friend is more than eager to track one down, and since I'm part of this now I might as well help him. It's for the sake of the attraction, you know...? Alright, I guess I should let you get back to your job. Have a good night." Night 3 This phone call is received from Michael at the start of Night 3: "Oh hey, so I thought I'd tell you we've been having some electrical issues with the building. This old equipment does have it's down sides, but you're going to have to deal with it for now. If the power does turn off, just wait a few seconds and it'll turn back on automatically. That's... all I really have to say right now. I'll call you tomorrow." Night 4 This phone call is received from Michael at the start of Night 4: "Alright, so, you know how I said a few nights ago we were looking for a supposedly lost animatronic? Well, we may have found one, maybe even the original model. All models of it were supposedly destroyed for being too dangerous for kids to be around. I've... seen the damage it can cause first hand. I'm... I'm getting off topic. So, we're going to take a look at the original location, see if it's still there. I'll give you an update tomorrow. have a good night." Night 5 This phone call is received from Michael at the start of Night 5: "Well, we found one. Yep. It's... heavily damaged and it reeks of old pizza and it's questionably stained, but... it was there. Now, I know that this was supposed to be your last day, but could you stay one more night? We'll be dropping off the animatronic at the building tomorrow and we'll need you to watch it. We haven't tested it for work yet, for all we know it could explode! Also, have the animatronics in the building been acting... weird lately? It's probably just me but, they seem to just stare. It-it might just be a bug in the system, I'm not sure. I... might have seen this before. I-I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though. Alright, tomorrow will be your last day. I'll talk to you then." Night 6 This phone call is received from Michael at the start of Night 6: "OK dude, so, I was dropping off the animatronic, right? And it just went ballistic! I don't know why or what, or... Look. I know you won't get this message until your shift starts, just complete your shift. I trust you, you can do this. Complete your shift and GET OUT!" Trivia *Michael refers to having experience the damage caused by fredbear first hand, which is presumably in reference to the Bite of '83 in which Michael was indirectly responsible for the death of his brother at the hands of Fredbear. *Michael is The Phone Guy In This One, as this could be a represation of The Mike = Phone Guy Theory from the Actual Five Nights at Freddys Franchise. *It is not known if Michael is aware that his father is possessing Springtrap, or if he only salvaged him to use as an attraction in the new Fazbear's Fright. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Night 7 Category:Endings Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Night 6